


Same

by Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: before [3]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Era, Coming Out, Conversations, Donny is bi, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scene Extension, Survivor Guilt, coping with loss, from previews, jimmy is gay, yes that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Jimmy had someone. (Donny did too.)





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Bandstand? Yep.

“I did have somebody once,” Jimmy says before he can stop himself. 

“Oh, that’s good...I guess,” Donny says, his face twisting slightly. Jimmy frowns. 

“Not everyone has the luxury that you–” he starts angrily. 

“No!” Donny says hurriedly. “No! I didn’t...that’s not what I…” he trails off.

“Then what did you mean?” Jimmy challenges. He wants to hear this. Donny had better have a pretty good excuse for whatever shit he’s thinking about pulling. He’d thought Donny’d be better than any other of the guys with this stuff. 

“I lost somebody too,” Donny starts and Jimmy huffs out a sigh. 

“It’s not the same,” Jimmy says slowly. If Donny would just think for once in his life before speaking if he wasn’t such a...an impulsive…Michael wasn’t the same as…

“You wanna bet?” Donny says and wait, what? Jimmy’s brain skips.

“I’m sorry?” He asks. 

“You heard me. You wanna bet it wasn’t the same?” Donny says looking up at the corner of the room, avoiding eye contact with Jimmy. 

“But…”

“I fucking loved him and now he’s dead so I guess there’s that,” Donny says harshly, running a hand over his face and pushing back his hair. “So now I’m just trying to do right by my memories. By his memory.”

“I never would have…” Jimmy says

“Assumed? Yeah, people do that a lot.”

“I just thought that Julia?”

“It’s both, ok. It can be both.”

“I know.”

“I just...we’re riding first class, alright? No excuses. We just have to,” Donny says. 

“Alright, Donny. Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr!](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)  
>  Thank you to Poe who read this over (even though she hasn't seen the musical).


End file.
